The Empire May Crumble Further
by lilbit89
Summary: *Sequel to 'The Empire May Crumble'* Julie returns to work after taking time off to help heal Wade's elbow, opening her photo gallery and away from Drew due to hatred for what 'he did' to Wade, when she was proposed to by Drew unexpectedly. The wedding is on til things come into play to ruin the plans of their wedding and future life together. Drew/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ALRIGHT, I KIND OF GOT INSPIRED TO WORK ON THIS STORY, DREW IS AMAZING AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I WANTED TO WRITE HIS STORY BEFORE THE OTHERS BUT I DID. I DO HAVE ONE OTHER DREW STORY THAT NEEDS TO BE WROTE BUT FIGURED THE SEQUEL MUST BE WRITTEN FIRST BEFORE THAT ONE. IT MAY NOT BE AS LONG AS THE OTHER ONE NOR AS GOOD AS THE OTHER ONE SINCE IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE 'THE EMPIRE MAY CRUMBLE' BUT THAT IS UP TO YOU. I ONLY GOT ONE CHAPTER DOWN FOR NOW BUT IT'S SOMETHING.**

**I ALSO RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ 'THE EMPIRE MAY CRUMBLE' BEFORE THIS STORY BUT WHAT DO I KNOW? YOU COULD PROBABLY READ THIS WITHOUT READING THAT ONE BUT WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Julie's Point of View-**_

_"Did you see that?" Drew asked as I was confused as he pointed towards the doorway that we had extied as I looked over seeing 'Julie Bennett' cursively written above the door in white._

_"When did that happen? I didn't do that." I said as I just stared at it._

_"I don't know…." Drew said._

_"I definitely wouldn't have put my name…"_

_"Why not?" Drew asked._

_"I just never really liked Bennett as a last name…" I said shrugging as I couldn't draw my eyes away from my name, this hall now had my name on it and it was something I could call mine._

_"What about Galloway?"_

_"It's an okay last name, at least for you." I said._

_"What about for you? Would you like the last name Galloway?" Drew asked as I turned to look at him confused._

_"What are you getting at Drew?" I asked._

_"I'm getting at, I would like to change your name…you know how that's done right?"_

_"Is this your goofy way in proposing to me?" I asked letting out a few chuckles thinking he was joking._

_"Kind of." He said as he broke his hand grip from mine pulling out a small box popping it open seeing a ring inside that had a diamond, "Will you marry me?" Drew asked._

_"You being for real right now? I'm in no mood for jokes." I said as Drew slid off the bench to one knee holding out the box._

_"I'm being 100% serious…please say yes." Drew said as the tears streamed out of my eyes wiping at them as I reached out pulling his face to mine for a kiss and leant my forehead against his._

_"Yes. Drew, yes!" I said smiling as he stood up and he pulled me to my feet wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck happily, this night couldn't have ended any better than this. I glanced to the name that was written above the door smiling as I stepped back from Drew's embrace as my hands rested flatly on his chest as Drew followed my gaze. "They would need to change that soon to Julie Galloway…" I said as I smirked as it rolled off my tongue as I looked back to Drew, "I like it better than Bennett." I said smiling as I leant forward pressing my lips to his._

**Current Day-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I sat on my bed looking at the ring that was resting on my finger, I let out a sigh in disbelief that I was now engaged to be the future Mrs. Galloway and this seemed like everything was going fast but I still loved Drew, the whole hating them was only a mistake because Wade was being his selfish protective self that he always has been.

"Julie!" I heard Wade yelled throughout the house.

"I'm in my room." I yelled back as I knew that he was just arriving home from physical therapy on his elbow, he's been having Stephan take him instead of me lately for some odd reason but hey it was less gas that I had to waste on my car and it gave me time to be alone from him and to think about the wedding I had to plan with Drew. I heard his footsteps getting closer to my room when I saw him reappear in his bright yellow soccer jersey he had chosen to wear that day.

"Hey, what are you doing just sitting there? Don't you have stuff you need to be doing like packing?" Wade asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just kind of zoned out I guess." I said as I heard Wade sighed as he walked in sitting down next to me on the bed and felt him pat at my knee.

"I know that you are probably thinking a lot of marrying Drew, huh? It is scary thinking of marriage huh?" Wade asked as I looked over at him nodding as Wade smiled and chuckled, "Julie, do you have any doubts that you two aren't meant for each other? As much as I hated seeing you two together the first time I found out because it's my job to protect you from pain, hurt and other things, I can see how much love you two have for each other. It may be a lot of planning but you have been planning your wedding since you were three, I can remember you walking around in this princess dress up mom and dad bought you along with stealing those bath flower things from their room throwing them as you walked down the hall back to your room humming the music, it may be a big step in your relationship but things are changing for you right now Julie…you are growing up so fast and I am in disbelief…" Wade said as I smirked as I glanced to Wade.

"Thanks Wade…just feel like what if it doesn't work out, you know? Where will I go?" I asked him as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his embrace feeling him kissing the top of my head.

"You always got a place with me, okay? Maybe not a place for that Scottish goon but you will have a place if I have a place, okay?" Wade asked as I chuckled and smiled.

"Okay, okay." I said.

"Now pack, the guys are waiting for you." Wade said as I nodded as I stood up and grabbed the bag I hadn't used in what seems like forever and pulled onto an empty spot on my bed.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" I asked concerned as he nodded.

"Yeah, I got most of full use back in it, and just strengthening it at therapy so I will be able to take care of myself." Wade said as I nodded as I started packing my things that I would need for the weekend back on tour, nervous about going but anxious to get back into the ring and get back to work since I've been away from it for what seems like too long. "So, I talked to Drew and he said okay to it and said to ask you, I…I um called a couple chapels here in town to go view for a possible wedding location and was hoping we can go look at them next week since that would be my last week of therapy hopefully then all of us will be back on the road and won't have the proper time to get all of us back together." Wade asked as I smirked as I glanced to him and chuckled.

"I'm more than okay with it Wade."

"Why was there a chuckle?" Wade asked curiously as I smirked as I looked to him staring at his hazel eyes.

"Because, you were so opposed to us that you came up with whole elaborate lie to break us up which you successfully did and now you are more hyped about planning our wedding than I am." I said as he smirked.

"I can't help it, I'm the best man or maid of honor, whichever one of you asks me first."

"Maid of honor? You going to wear a dress and stand next to me." I asked as he smirked and chuckled.

"Yes, I can make a very pretty girl." Wade said as we both laughed as he and I talked as I finished packing and he rolled my bag out to the car that Stephan and Drew were patiently waiting in for me as Drew climbed out of the car and met me half way to the car as I felt him reach out grasping my hip pulling me closer as he grabbed my hip with his other hand.

"Hey baby, you look beautiful like always today." Drew said in a whisper as his hair fell onto the sides of his face and some of mine as he tried to rest his forehead with mine.

"Thank you, you look might good yourself. You know how much I love those jeans on you don't you?"

"That's why I wore them, wait until we get to the hotel room." He said as I blushed and he chuckled as he leant in giving me a kiss on the lips as I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If you guys continue being lovey dovey we are going to miss our flight and try to explain that to Vince." Stephan said as I chuckle when the kiss broke.

"We'll finish this later…" I said as I patted Drew lightly on his firm muscular chest as he smiled and nodded as he walked over to the car pulling the door open for me even though I wasn't ready to climb in.

"Are you sure you are okay with me going?" I asked turning to Wade worried about my brother being alone with his elbow still being the way it is.

"Yes Julie, I am a grown man, I can take care of myself and will be fine." Wade said trying to reassure me, "I will call you first if I need anything or what not."

"I'll be on the first plane back if that happens, okay?" I said as he nodded.

"Now, go before you are out of a job missy." Wade said as he gave me a big bear hug and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Love you Julie, be safe out there and kick ass." Wade whispered.

"Love you too Wade." I said as the hug broke and I climbed into the car and buckled up as Drew shut the door for me seeing Drew gave Wade a manly hug before he joined us in the car as Stephan drove us to the airport. Going through the steps of checking in and going to the terminal all seem like a second nature, even though I hadn't done it in a while it was still normal to me and something that I am used to by now but yet I was nervous going back to work oddly, I think I have been used to having time off and doing things regardless if it meant helping Wade with the recovery of his elbow or not, it was time away from the road and everyone. I slightly missed being able to see everyone's faces but yet I don't miss it, the risk or fear of me being the next person with a severe injury that could put you out of matches for weeks or months like Wade or if I'm going to have a stiff neck or stiff back or if I didn't stretch enough and my legs or knees kill me when I walk to cause me to limp. I began to think of those effects on Drew, we both love what we do and I don't want either of us to give it up but I also happen to want to marry him and I know I will be worrying about him more than I already do every time he steps into the ring even though I know the chances of him getting hurt are slim to none but the chances are still a risk. I also began to think what if we want to have kids in the future, I can't put my body on the line when I'm pregnant and when I give birth, what will we do then? WWE doesn't have a travelling daycare and it's chaotic backstage as it is and I don't know if anyone will have the time to be able to watch a little rugrat where we are doing our own thing nor is it their job. I guess I was just sitting there staring blankly ahead of me with all these thoughts when I felt Drew kiss at my temple.

"What's on your mind?" Drew asked as I smirked glancing over to him as I felt him brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Just thinking about things." I said shrugging.

"What kind of things? They must be very intense." Drew said as I sighed as I looked to him.

"Just thinking about this whole going back to work and our marriage." I said truthfully.

"What about those things? You aren't having second guesses are you?" Drew asked as I shook my head no.

"Just, I'm afraid that I'm not ready to go back. This all seems so normal and second nature but afraid to get back into the ring because what if I have ring rust or I get injured? I can't risk being out for another so many months and I know we got new talent, they aren't going to know who I am or anything. Then when we get married, I'm going to worry so much more about you than I already do because you are going to be my husband."

"The worries will never subside, that is what you get for falling in love with someone sweetie and I can't help that your love chose me, like I can't help that my love chose you. I trust you to make sure that you will perform so accurately and that the other female talent will perform well enough that no incidents or accidents happen to either one of you, it's all about trust. You trust the talent, right? You trust Stephan to wrestle me? You trust Wade…well now you do, but what about everyone else? We were all trained to do this and well enough to limit or diminish the amount of injuries that occur, freak accidents do happen but those worries will be there regardless of how many precautions we take sweetie. I will be there for you every step of the way for your recovery if god forbid that occurs and I'm sure you feel the same way. We will take whatever is handed or thrown at us. I love you Julie." Drew said as I smiled at Drew, he always knew what to say as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips to reassure what he said, "As for the new talent, they are all nice and they will love you. It was like your first day at work or school, just introduce yourself, that is how any relationship starts." Drew said as he was right as I nodded as he grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with his as we waited for our flight to be called to board and that is always the longest wait ever to do during our travelling times for work. We boarded the flight and flew to where we needed to go for the show, I was unsure if I would even be able to work since I had to get a check-up with the trainers to make sure that I am up to par to perform which I don't see why I won't be and then I have to see the creative team to see if they would be able to find a spot for me on the card or work me into whatever storyline the diva's are having at the time or if they could put me as a valet or something to get me back on air time. We landed and headed through the airport to the baggage claim as I was turning my phone on during the process so I could call Wade. I listened to the phone ring waiting for him to answer and it only took a couple of rings before I heard the phone click on.

"Hello?" I heard Wade say on the other end.

"Hey Wade, we landed and letting you know we are here safely. How are things over there?"

"I'm having this big wild party, it's fantastic." Wade said sarcastically as I chuckled.

"You are such an asshole." I said as Wade and I chuckled.

"Everything is going fine, you don't need to call and check in with me. I trust that you are in good hands and you are a grown woman."

"Are you sick or running a fever?" I asked knowing that Wade is usually never like this.

"No, I'm just coming to realizations about you aren't a little girl anymore or a baby." Wade said as I smirked.

"I'm glad of that, but is it weird I miss that?"

"No, you are just used to it but you are a woman and you will get used to it, we are still going to be close but you don't have to report to me every minute."

"I will get used to it sooner than later, well I'll call you after the show or something…" I said as I heard the siren going off for our claim.

"Alright, be careful, have fun but not too much fun." Wade said as I chuckled.

"I won't, have fun and don't overdo it with your elbow." I said as I could tell Wade rolled his eyes at me.

"Love you and good night." Wade said as I chuckled as I hung up the phone with you before I watched closer to the bags until I noticed mine going to claim it before I stepped aside waiting for Stephan and Drew to claim their bags when they appeared before we went to rent a car for the weekend travels before we found the rental and headed to the arena for the night's show.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We had arrived to the arena where we climbed out hearing the fans screaming for all three of us, I was in mere shock that people actually remembered my name or who I was from being out of the picture for what was a month by now I'm sure.

"They remember me." I said softly to myself as I felt his arm rest on the arch of my back.

"Why won't they? Who won't adore you or remember someone as amazing as you?" Drew said as I playfully smacked him.

"Shut up." I said as he chuckled and kissed at my temple.

"Come on, I'm starving." He said as he led me into the arena, "You want to get some to eat?" Drew asked as I bit at my bottom lip.

"Uh, I think I'll get something a little later because I feel like I got a lot of things to do first." I said as he nodded.

"Well, you'll know where to find me if you need me, okay?" Drew asked as I nodded as he leant down giving me a kiss, I smiled after the kiss broke looking up at him and it felt nice to be able to kiss this open back here without worrying that Wade would catch us.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Excuse me." I heard a soft female voice say as I looked over seeing this pretty skinny blonde standing there, she was alright dolled up in make-up, hair done and in her ring attire that was skimpier than mine. "Hi, I'm one of the new diva's around here, I'm Tiffany." She said as she stuck her hand out as I smirked as I stuck mine out shaking her hand.

"I'm Julie and this is Drew." I introduced us as Drew shook her hand.

"I know who you two are, I wanted to introduce myself. I look forward to working with you Julie and hopefully real soon. Nice meeting you both." She said as she went to walk by us seeing her rest on Drew's bicep gently sliding off as she slid by, I didn't like her for some odd reason as I looked back to Drew.

"She seems nice…" Drew said shrugging as I let out a sigh nodding as I headed towards the female locker room to see who was all there seeing Natalya and Beth in there, it was a big reunion for us as I hugged them and told them about the new blonde that was hired and such that I had encountered along with discussing wedding plans opposed to actually going to do what I needed to do until an hour or so later. I got changed into my ring attire and it felt different since I hadn't wore it in so long, it didn't feel like my second skin or comfortable yet. I headed over to creative hugging them since I hadn't seen them in so long when they gave me paperwork that showed the script I had tonight for a promo with the new Tiffany girl and she was to be in a tag match with me against Natalya and Beth, this could be a good thing because maybe I could see the good side of this Tiffany girl because maybe I got the wrong impression and I didn't honestly know her.

"Oh…you also have new ring gear and music, go see Rosa at wardrobe." They told me as I was confused and I certainly didn't feel comfortable in this, what else am I going to have to wear? I walked to wardrobe hoping that I had time to change quickly before I had to go over to shoot the promo that I had to shoot tonight with the three other girls. I headed to wardrobe only to be handed something that resembled how skimpy Tiffany's attire was as I looked at it then up at them.

"You kidding me Rosa, I have to wear this?" I asked.

"I wish I was kidding but they want you to wear that, they felt that your attire was out of date."

"Out of date? Lita wore a t-shirt and pants most of the time…" I said as I ran a hand over the bottom material that would probably go to mid-thigh.

"I'm sorry sweetie…hopefully it'll be temporary." She said as I let out a sigh heading to the locker room, it didn't make sense because Natalya and Beth still got to wear what they wore but yet mine was similar to theirs and I had to change only because Tiffany asked for it or because she wore this kind of things and wanted us to match. I walked out going to catering seeing Stephan and Drew standing next to each other laughing and talking as I nervously walked up to them tugging at my attire, wasn't sure which part of it wasn't long enough, the top or the bottom, and this is why I didn't like a two piece type attire like this.

"What's with the outfit?" Stephan asked curiously as I approached them when Drew turned to look.

"Oh my god…you look…you look, wow…" Drew said as I spun around for him as I blushed as I looked up at him biting at my bottom lip.

"I don't like it…" I said truthfully.

"Why don't you like it? You look sexy…can't wait to get you back to the hotel to get it off…" Drew whispered the last part.

"Okay, I'm leaving…" Stephan said as we both laughed as Drew wrapped his hands around my hips pulling me closer.

"Why the sudden attire change? I approve and all but just curious."

"Not my choice…the company chose it for me…" I said truthfully.

"Well remind me to thank them later because I love it…" Drew said with a smile feeling him beginning to kiss at my neck and felt him pull me closer feeling the bulge in his pants as I bit at my bottom lip trying not to moan. Him and I had been able to be intimate since before Wade got injured so both of our hormones had been driving us crazy and being in the hotel together wouldn't come sooner.

"I don't know how long this new outfit will last so enjoy it while it lasts." I said with a smile.

"Remind me to take a picture later of you in it before you change."

"For what?" I asked stupidly as he smirked against my neck as I chuckled as I rubbed my hands over his stomach feeling his abs defined. "You need to stop…I need to go film a promo…" I moaned out feeling his hands threatening to slide underneath my top.

"I'm sorry…my hormones are driving me crazy and we haven't been able to celebrate our engagement…" He said as a whisper as I felt one of his hands slide between us as I knew he was trying to adjust himself.

"Yeah…about that…I am thinking about taking my ring off, but it's only for the matches because I don't need it flying off or something." I said as Drew smirked.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want you to lose that precious thing…"

"It truly is precious and it means a lot to me…and us." I said with a smile thinking about it as Drew captured my lips in a kiss.

"To us…so we need to set a date, we already have plans to set to pick out the chapel and we need a date to tell them." Drew said as I let out a sigh.

"Haven't thought about it…we'll discuss it tonight….after other plans." I said as I bit at my bottom lip seductively as he smirked.

"Picking a date will come second." Drew said as he gave me another kiss.

"Julie, we are ready for you…" A PA said interrupting us as I nodded.

"I'll walk you to the promo." Drew said as he slid his hand into mine interlacing his fingers with mine as we followed the PA to where the promo were to take place as I looked at the script of our lines trying to remember the idea or points I needed to get across in this promo, I realized that I was the only one that wasn't blonde which made me laugh somewhat but that shouldn't be the point of this. I stood on the mark they gave me when they placed Tiffany next to me and she was nothing but smiles.

"You look great in your new attire." Tiffany said.

"Thanks…I guess they really wanted us to match." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I told them how much I adored your work and how much of an inspiration you were to my work that they thought it'll be great to put you and I together so I could learn from one of the best this company has." Tiffany said as I smirked, okay maybe my first impression of her was wrong as I nodded.

"That is so flattering Tiffany, but I think Beth and Natalya are way better at this thing than me."

"They are great too but I think you are way better." Tiffany said as I smirked and nodded, "So, you and Drew, are you two are a thing or something?" Tiffany asked as she glanced over at Drew with a smile on her face and I looked over at Drew who was smiling wide before I had even looked at him.

"Yeah, we are…we are engaged." I said as I looked over at her showing her the ring that I still had on my finger as she grabbed my hand pulling it closer to look at the ring closer.

"That is an amazing ring…you two really seem happy together and that you guys can't keep your eyes or hands off each other." Tiffany said as I nodded.

"Yeah…we are madly in love…" I said with a smile, "What about you? Dating anyone?"

"No, interested in a couple but they haven't asked me and too afraid to ask them." She said as I nodded.

"Been there, done that…it'll happen because you are a very beautiful young lady and I'm sure the boys are too afraid to ask you because you are so beautiful." I said as Natalya and Beth took their spot as we filmed the promo that we were written before we hurried to the gorilla position knowing we were to go on shortly after the promo. I hadn't been able to work with this Tiffany girl, I wasn't sure if I had trusted her enough to perform this match with her but yet I had to quickly trust her in order to put this match on and that is what wrestling was all about was trust, obviously Beth and Natalya had trusted to agree to this match so I had to take their word for it.

"I hope you don't mind but I told them that I would like to use your music tonight so I would be doing my entrance with you…" Tiffany said as I looked to her and nodded in agreement.

"I'm okay with that, I haven't heard my new music, is it good?" I asked.

"It is much like your old one but more remixxy." She said as I didn't know that was even a word but it got the point across. We watched as Beth and Natalya took the stage to do their thing before she followed me up to take the spot that Beth and Natalya were in, standing on the X spot behind the curtain as I peeked out to watch them smiling, I hadn't been able to do this in so long I had missed it. "Nothing says welcome back like this, huh?" Tiffany said as I turned to look at her and nodded with a smile as I looked past her and down at Drew who stood there giving me a thumbs up as I smiled wider and let out a sigh hoping this will go okay. I heard the different music play, I listened to a few beats and instantly fell in love with it before Tiffany had to nudge me to move as I pushed through the curtain holding it slightly open for her as she followed close behind me out onto the stage, her little entrance moves were definitely different than what I do and such. We walked to the ring side by side before I slid into the ring and I stood up onto my feet staring at Beth and Natalya trying to make sure a smile didn't come to my face being able to wrestle these two again and being reunited with my best friends when I looked over seeing Tiffany still doing her own entrance, that needed to go if we were going to continue to tag. She finally got into the ring where the ref did his thing before I climbed out of the ring to let her start the match, she did have talent but not much, could tell she was still a little green but I'm sure working with us it'll help build that and the match proceeded and ended within our time limit with Beth getting the win, I jumped into the ring to tend to Tiffany watching the two blondes walk up the ramp in victory before I helped Tiffany to her feet and us two walk to the back where I was greeted by Drew. He pulled me into a big hug feeling him kiss the top of my head.

"You did great out there, there was nothing to it…it was like riding a bicycle, huh?" Drew said as I smiled knowing he was right.

"Yeah, couldn't forget how to do that." I said with a smile, "When do you go on?" I asked as he smirked.

"I go on after the next match." He said as I nodded.

"Mind if I wait and watch?"

"Only if you go get checked by the trainers first, you know how much of sticklers they are now after Wade's incident."

"No I don't know…" I said as Drew chuckled.

"That's right, you haven't been here…just go please?"

"I'm going…I love you." I said as I kissed him and he kissed back, the kiss broke and I picked the ring that I had rested on desk near the monitor that the one PA sat at, it was the last desk near where they put all of our belongings that we took off in the ring if we had any, i.e. our ring jackets or WWE shirts. I slid the ring on before I headed to the trainer's office getting looked over getting that I was normal and fine like always before I headed back to the gorilla position seeing Drew talking to the Tiffany girl again, I did get a little sense of jealousy but I ignored it because Drew was marrying me, not her and they were just talking, nothing else.

"Hey, what'd they say?" Drew asked.

"I'm perfect, no injuries like I had thought." I said with a smile, "You did great out there today Tiffany." I said.

"Thank you so much, is there anything I need to work on? I was just asking Drew what he had thought." Tiffany said.

"There were a couple things that need to be sharpen up a tad but it was all minor work and I have no problem working on them with you." I offered as she jumped up a little and covered her mouth excitedly as I looked to Drew then back at her confused.

"Would you? That would be awesome." Tiffany said as I smiled as I nodded.

"Plan on it then…" I said.

"I need your number so we can plan a time to work together." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll give you to before I leave, okay? I don't have my phone." I said as she nodded.

"Alright, I'll catch you later." She said as she turned heading to the locker room, as much as I wanted to ask what they were talking about and such, I trusted Drew and knew he wouldn't be like that.

"She seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah, not sure how far she is going to make it but she has the beauty but not sure about the talent." Drew said as I nodded.

"But with this company they care about the looks than anything." I said with a sigh as Drew gripped my waist pulling me close to him.

"Don't worry about it okay, you are beautiful and won't be replaced okay? You got the talent and you are one of the hottest diva's WWE has and there will be no way that they will let you go." Drew said as I looked up at him knowing he knew I was thinking just that.

"Thanks for being confident for me Drew…" I said with a smile and he smiled wide.

"Anytime baby, I love you." Drew said as he gave me a kiss before the PA stole our attention to get Drew to make his entrance next as I walked with him to the monitors as I watched him strip off his shirt as I smirked watching it as my eyes skimmed over his smooth and amazing body that only wore the trunks, knee pads and the boots. "You'll see more later."

"I better." I said with a smile and he winked at me before I watched him walk up the stairs as I held onto his shirt as I stared at the monitor watching his match quenching every time it had looked like it was painful or performed wrong. When the match ended with Drew's hand raising in victory, I smiled and tried not to jump in victory myself as Drew made his way to the back and I hugged him immediately. "You were great baby."

"Thanks…I had my good luck charm here cheering me on, come on let's go celebrate." He said with a smile as he gave me a kiss as I moaned into his lips before we walked hand and hand to the locker rooms.

"I'll be out in like ten minutes." I said with a smile.

"Okay sweetie." Drew said as he leant in giving me a kiss before I headed into the women's locker room seeing Beth, Natalya and Tiffany still there.

"There you are, I need your number." Tiffany said as I nodded as I headed to my bag pulling out my phone and got her number as I put my number into her phone before she smiled giving me a hug which I thought was weird. Tiffany walked out of the locker room with her belongings I turned to the two blondes that looked to be just hanging out chatting.

"So…what do you two think of her? Something about her just rubs me the wrong way…" I said truthfully.

"I hear you, she is nice and all but don't like her myself." Natalya said as Beth said nodding in agreement.

"I would be careful with her, I saw her talking with Drew today." Beth said.

"Me too, I trust Drew." I said as I pulled my new top off and pulled another shirt on.

"I trust Drew too, I just don't trust her." Beth said.

"You don't think she will try to pull anything over on me and him now that we are engaged? He's an engaged man." I said.

"You think that has stopped anyone before? People sleep with married people all the time." Natalya said.

"True…but I don't that would happen, I trust Drew…he loves me." I said.

"They all say that, but you don't really know Tiffany." Beth said as she was right about that as well as someone that was doing the things Tiffany was doing but all they were doing right now was talking so I can't worry too much but I definitely need to keep my eyes open.

"Will you two keep your eyes open for me?" I asked.

"Duh, you are our girl and will do anything for you." Natalya said as I smiled and we pulled each other in for a big group hug as we continued chatting as I changed and said my good-byes before I headed out of the locker room to be greeted by Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!~~~~**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew and I headed to the hotel we were going to stay in the night, we knew we would have to get up early to drive the hour or so in the morning before the show but at that moment we didn't care, we were both tired and we had other things on our mind. We arrived to the hotel, we grabbed our belongings from the trunk before we headed into the hotel lobby without any fans bothering us this time luckily as I stood aside waiting as Drew went up to the counter checking us into the room that we would occupy for the night as we headed to the elevator that would take us up to the floor we were staying on. Drew waited for the doors on the elevator to close when he turned to face me as he cupped my face bringing me in for a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck as my hands slid under his long locks to grip his neck better as the kiss deepened moaning into his lips as it did so. Our kiss didn't break until we heard the ting and heard the door opening as we grabbed our belongings hurriedly walking down the hall to find our room, I stepped beside Drew waiting and watching as he was trying to unlock the door with the key card as I was kissing as his neck the best I could as my hands were fumbling at the hem of his shirt as I watched him bite at his lip as he was finally able to get the door to open as he pushed the door open stepping in and holding it open for me to step into the room behind him as my bag was dropped where it was as I jumped into Drew's embrace, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms locking around his neck as I pressed my lips against his lips as my hand found the ponytail holder in his hair tugging at it as the kiss continued and deepened. I felt his hands gripping at my thighs to help hold me up as he walked towards the bed feeling him climb onto the bed then began to lay me down onto the bed. He broke the kiss and began to kiss to my neck as I threw the rubber band that I tugged from his hair off the bed and out of my grip as my hands began tugging at his shirt to pull it up his back, Drew stopped kissing at my neck knowing that there would be a mark after he got done as he pulled the shirt that I was tugging at over his head tossing it aside as he looked down at me with a smile and he had determination in his eyes as I smiled up at him as I reached up grabbing the back of his head pulling him down for another rough kiss as I moaned into his lips as my hand roamed down his neck and over his shoulder to his chest as my other hand joined my other hand on his chest. The kiss broke and Drew kissed to my neck where he continued kissing and gently nibbling at the spot he was at before pulling his shirt off, I bit at my bottom lip letting out a soft moan as my thumbs brushed over his nipples before gently scratching my nails against his skin as my hands roamed down his chest and abs to the hem of his boxers that were slightly hanging out from the top of his pants, he always had his boxers trim exposed over his pants that hugged his hips but they rested gently enough to expose his beautiful hip dents. I ran my fingers tracing the boxers to the front of the jeans where my fingers found the button and zipper of his pants, my fingers travelled further feeling his bulge formed in his pants letting out a soft moan and a yelp feeling Drew bit my neck rougher.

"Not yet baby…I want to work on your clothes first…" He whispered into my ear as he bit gently at my earlobe as my hand gripped at his hard length gently stroking him through his jeans hearing him groan. I felt his hand grip at my shirt tugging it up my body, it rolling up beneath me as he sat back and I sat up letting him pull the material over my head tossing it aside as I heard him groan again. "I like this bra…" He said with a smile as he leant down giving me a small kiss before he kissed back to my neck before his hands went back to grip at my hips as his thumbs rubbed at my bare skin as he kissed down to my collarbone and to the skin between my breast and above where my bra rested. "It's…lacey…I can see…your nipples…through it…" He said between planting kisses on my bra that I could still feel slightly on my skin as I let out a soft moan and arched my back as I felt his hands reach up tugging the cups of my bra down to expose my nipples. Drew's fingers gently brushing against the pink buds that worked them into a hard bud where he flicked his tongue over one getting me to let out a soft moan and lick my lips as I looked down watching him repeat the process a few times before he wrapped his lips around my nipple giving it a slight suck and gently biting down on it before he slid it out of his mouth gently flicking his tongue over the bud and twirl the his tongue around it before he repeated the same actions to that pink bud. Drew began to press his lips against the skin below my breast beginning to kiss down my stomach causing my hand to slip from his hard length. I watched his every move as I reached out brushing strands of his long brown hair from his face as he kissed right above the hem of my pants. His nibble fingers quickly went to work on undoing the button and zipper that held my pants together and his fingers sliding under the fabric as I wiggled my hips a little as I felt him tugging the pants which was dragging down the underwear that I was wearing that day. "Life up." Drew said as he kissed at my hip bone as I did just that letting him slide the fabric of my jeans and underwear down my legs as I watched as Drew lick his lips as he sat back on his knees staring down at my now semi-nude body. Drew smiled as he quickly worked to get my shoes off so he could tug the pants and underwear rest of the way off my legs tossing them aside as Drew slid up the bed and between my legs feeling him prop my legs over his shoulders as he dipped down between my legs feeling his tongue slide up my sensitive clit. I let out a cry of pleasure.

"Drew…" I moaned as my hand reached down running through his locks and tangling in his hair as I felt his tongue flicking over that area more, "Uh…god…" I moaned as I arched my back and my hips thrusted against Drew's face trying pleasure myself against his tongue as I felt his arm plant against my waist holding me down and as still as he could as I felt his tongue sliding against my clit again and more often. "Ugh…oh god Drew…shit." I moaned as I arched my back and looked down at him between my legs seeing him stare up at me with his big hazelish brown eyes as I felt his tongue slide along my clit again as our eyes were staring deep into each other's as I moaned and squirmed again, the stare made the pleasure ten times more than it was. I felt him lick me one more time before I saw him sit up sliding my legs off his shoulders but kept them spread open wide enough feeling his hands roam up my inner thighs as I felt his hand rubbing gently at the clit he was currently licking moaning.

"You are so wet for me baby and I like it…and you tasted way better than I remembered…" Drew moaned as I let out a soft whimper as I wiggled my hips against his fingers as his fingers slid lower on clit feeling the pressure of his fingers poking at my entrance. I bit at my bottom lip anticipating him pushing his finger past my folds and into me aching pussy. "Tell me what you want." Drew demanded as I let out a whimper as he gave me a seductive smirk as I stared up at him and into his eyes yet again, "No, that isn't what I want…" Drew spoke as I wiggled my hips and thrusted my hips down against his hand hoping that I can plunge the finger or fingers into me myself but he got smart and was able to move them far enough away that it couldn't happen as I let out a whimper of displease that it didn't work knowing that he was winning.

"D-D-Drew, please…finger me…the anticipation is killing me." I groaned as I looked up at him in an almost beg as he smirked.

"That is all I wanted to hear baby." He whispered as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss which muffled the moans and cries of pleasure feeling him plunge two of his fingers into me rather than the one into me feeling him wiggle the fingers slightly inside me just to find that spot that made me scream into his lips of pleasure. Drew broke the kiss as his fingers slid completely out before pushing back into me finding that spot again causing me to scream his name audibly without being muffled from his kiss. "You are so tight for me baby…gah…I missed this feeling…" Drew whispered as he began kissing at my neck again as I wiggled my hips against his fingers trying to get him to thrust his fingers faster into me as he chuckled into my neck as he began working his fingers in and out of me faster like I had hoped causing me to moan.

"Uh…oh god…yes…yes…Drew shit…"

"You like that? You want it fast huh?" Drew asked in a whisper into my ear as I let out a soft moan and nodded as I tried to look over at him the best as I could as I heard him chuckle as he continued working his fingers faster into me.

"Shit…Drew…uh yes…uh…uh oh god…"

"Yes baby, cum for me…you want to cum huh?" He asked as I let out a cry as I worked him hips against his fingers wanting just that as I felt his fingers slow down as I whimpered and tried to work my hips against his fingers trying to get him to go faster again. "Answer me baby, do you want to cum? Are you aching for it?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…please…make…make me cum." I stammered as I felt him smile against my neck as I felt his fingers slide back into me as I felt him pump his fingers faster than he had before getting me to let out moans and scraping my nails against the skin on his back and my lips attaching to his neck to muffle the cries and moans of pleasure from his fingers pumping into my pussy relentlessly to get me to the orgasm I have been dying for in the last couple months. "D-Drew…yes….p-p-please…shit…DREW!" I scream as I arched my back, my eyes clenching shut as I felt my toes curl and my nails digging further into his back as I felt myself orgasm and cum over his fingers.

"That's it baby girl…I love you cumming all over my fingers…it feels so good, makes me feel good that I could pleasure you so much…makes me so much hornier too…" Drew whispered as he grabbed one of my hands, pulling it from his spot that was dug into his back and moved it to the bulge in his pants that showed that his cock was harder than what it was when I was stroking him earlier as I let out a soft moan.

"I…I want to taste you…" I whispered into his ear as I bit at his neck as he let out a soft groan after I bit his neck.

"N-Not now…I, I just need to fuck you…I'm so…so turned on that I can't take anymore waiting or pleasure." Drew spoke as I nodded and smirked as my hand and my other hand quickly joined my hand that was already on his pants quickly undoing them wanting them off to get what I wanted. "I'll finish it." Drew groaned as I watched him slide off the bed, I propped myself up onto my elbows watching as he stripped himself of his boxers and pants seeing his cock throbbing hard and already leaking pre-cum from how turned on he was. I licked my lips and watched as he climbed back onto the bed and between my legs positioning himself where he needed to be. I gripped onto his biceps feeling the tip of his cock poking at my entrance as he leant over me causing me to lay back down flat against the bed and my hands roaming back over him to grip at his back and my legs wrapped around his waist instinctively as I felt him slightly push the tip of his cock into my pussy stretching my walls to accommodate his size as he pushed inch by inch of his cock further into me until he was fully in and was brushing against my sensitive area. My mouth was attached to his neck screaming out in pleasure against his skin as my fingers were digging further into his back muscles which I'm sure had left indents of how much I dug them into him. I heard him groan as he looked down and deep into my eyes seeing the pleasure and relief expression crossing over his face. "Fuck…Julie…you…you feel so good…tight around my cock…" He groaned in his sexy accent as I arched my back pressing my body against his and wiggled my hips lightly against his signaling that I had adjusted to his size and wanting him to move.

"Drew…f-f-fuck me….hard…" I whispered into his ear as I heard him groan as he pulled out leaving just his tip in me before he pushed back into me brushing against my g-spot hard with each thrust of his hips that was working in and out of me slowly working up to a faster pace. I had let out a whimper with every thrust of his cock into me. "Uh…yes…fuck…oh god…D-Drew…"

"That's it…scream my name baby…I've missed that…this…this feels…So. Fucking. Good." He groaned after every thrust of his hips getting me to yelp with each thrust due to how hard they were. "Not…not going to want…to go…long without…hearing that…or feeling this…" Drew whispered, "Do you like being pounded by my dick?" He asked in a whisper as I let out a yelp after the rough thrust of his hips.

"Y-Y-Yeah…god Drew…" I moaned as Drew worked his hips faster if that was possible getting me to let out cries of pleasure and my nails scraping across his back.

"I…I want you…to cum again…all over my cock….fuck…that…that would…feel so good…" Drew whispered in a groan into my ear as I let out a small moan as I worked my hips against his.

"D-Drew…r-r-right there…y-y-yes…oh…oh god…uh…DREW!" I cried out when his cock pounding into me a couple more times pushing me to another orgasm and cumming over his cock. I heard him groan into my ear and his thrusts coming slower but more rougher and sporadically into me.

"Almost. There." He grunted after each thrust as he thrusted rough into me not even two more times, "Julie!" He howled out in his Scottish accent which was hot to hear nonetheless. We were both panting as we stayed where we were positioned for what seemed like minutes enjoying the aftermath of the sex we just had and wasn't able to have for months due to the break up. Drew finally slid out of me and fell onto the bed beside me when we both caught our breath and able to recover from the sex we had.

"That was amazing…we need to do that more because I had missed you and your cock." I said with a smile as I rolled to over to rest my chin and hand onto his chest as his arm wrapped around me holding me close.

"I've missed you and your sexy body…" Drew said as he kissed the top of my head as we were both smiles.

**A/N: SORRY THIS SEX SCENE WASN'T THAT GREAT, I FEEL LIKE IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER AND HOPEFULLY THE UPCOMING SEX SCENES IF THERE WOULD BE ANY WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS ONE PERSONALLY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning, I looked over my shoulder at Drew who was laying behind me and felt his arms gripped tightly around my waist holding me against his hard frame causing me to smile as I rolled my head to look back forward as I felt him chuckle.

"Morning Julie." He whispered as I could tell he wasn't fully awake yet by his tone of voice.

"Morning…I love you…" I said with a smile as I rolled over to face him and he let out a sigh as he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"I love you too baby…" He said pushing his fingers through my hair before he pulled my head closer pushing his lips to my forehead for a soft kiss. "Why don't I order us some room service, we get dressed, go explore the city a little before we go into work?" He asked as I smiled.

"Sounds amazing, I'll bring my camera along so I can snap some pictures."

"None of me please, I am already predicting a bad hair day." He said as I burst into laughter hearing him slightly laugh, "Why are you laughing? It's not funny." He said as I smirked and let out a last couple of chuckles.

"The fact that you predict if it'll be a bad hair day or not…could you try to prevent that on our wedding day?" I asked with a smile as I bit at my bottom lip, saying those words were wanting me to smile but didn't want to show how excited I was.

"I promise, I'll use some of that gel that your brother puts in his hair by the pound." He said as I laughed even harder as he let out a couple chuckles and smile.

"I think he probably won't notice it being gone…" I said with a smile, "But I don't want too much gel in this pretty hair of yours…" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair just to feel it, I loved his hair.

"Okay, I'll figure something out for it so it won't be in his bad hair day funk…go get showered up baby."

"Alright, someone is getting antsy." I said with a smile as I leant in closer, "And I like it." I breathed out before I gave him a soft kiss before I got up to slide out of the bed heading towards my suitcase picking up my clothes along the way that were thrown from the bed along the way and putting those items into my suitcase not giving a care at the moment about them being folded or anything as I grabbed another set of clothes taking them with along with the things I would need to shower and get ready for the day with me to the bathroom to shower along with dressing and other things while Drew did what he said he was going to do, and that was to order our breakfast. I opened the door heading back out to the main room seeing Drew pulling on his boots that he wore almost all the time, I always knew those were his favorite shoes and he looked good in them. "What's going on?" I asked curiously as I walked past him to my bag not sure why he was already dressed and putting my stuff on my bag.

"Oh, work called…they want me to come in and go over upcoming storylines and work with some of the guys in the ring." Drew said as I nodded.

"You want me to come with?" I asked.

"Nah, I already talked to Natalya and she said she will give you a ride later if that is okay with you."

"Uh, yeah that's fine…work calls." I said letting out a sigh as he stood up walking over to me resting his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could say no but I need all the storylines I can get and work I can get, the more matches I work, the more money that goes into our pockets for the perfect wedding." Drew said as he leant his forehead against mine.

"I know, why do they need you but not me?"

"I wish I knew, but I'm not them…you'll get a shot I promise." He said as I nodded as he gave me a kiss, "I'll see you there and we'll do lunch and dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay." I said nodding as I gave him another kiss before he grabbed his bag with his ring gear heading out of the room as I sat down upset that our plans got ruined for work, I rested my chin against my hand. I pulled out my phone texting Natalya asking if Drew talked to her and what she had planned for the day. She said Drew had asked her if I could ride with her but didn't say why and that she had no plans other than the show and the gym which she was at right now. I asked if she wanted to go explore when she got back from the gym and I had texted Beth asking her if she wanted to come with as well since I needed more girl time, maybe spending the day with them will help plan this wedding and just girl talk. I would rather spend the day with my fiancé but a day with the girls will be great too as I called room service getting some food to eat while I had waited for the girls, I wanted to know what was taking place at the arena, what WWE had in store for Drew which caused to call him in this early and away from me. I heard a knock at the door going to open it to see the two blondes on the other side seeing them talking through the peep hole as I opened the door smiling. "Hey girls, let me grab my things." I said as they smiled and stepped into the room with me as I headed further in to grab not only my purse but my bag for the show so we could go to the show after we get done with what we had planned during the day.

"What was with Drew this morning? It is just interesting that they had called him so early for that, it is weird." Beth said as I let out a sigh, she was right but I had no proof otherwise that he was doing anything but what he told me he was doing and I trusted Drew, what else could he be doing right now?

"I know, but I have no reason not to believe him." I said as I shrugged as I walked in front of them leading them down the hall, "Can we not worry about what is normal or not normal? Can we just go shopping?" I asked with a smile as I turned around to walk backwards a few steps as they nodded as we headed towards the car and they took me to the local mall where we spent the day doing retail therapy discussing my wedding, setting up days to go dress shopping and other things since that is what us girls do, definitely didn't need Wade interfering in these types of conversations. We headed to the arena so I could go have lunch with Drew, I carried my duffel on my shoulder walking the halls looking for him when I jumped out of my skin a little when Tiffany kind of appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…" She said as I shook my head and tightened my grip on my strap.

"It's fine…" I said.

"I was wondering if you could come help me in the ring?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…just…not now, okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"If you don't want to do it, I understand…"

"It's not that, just got a lunch date with Drew…got to find him first though."

"Oh…well I saw him wrestling in the ring not that long ago." She said as I mouthed 'oh' as I nodded once.

"Thanks…I'll meet you out there then." I said as she smiled and slid past me as I turned watching her walking down the hall as I shook my head turning to head to the diva's locker room where I let out a growl, I don't know what it is I just don't like her. I headed back towards the ring where I saw her and him in the ring, she was attempting to put him in a submission move, but it wasn't going well but they were both smiling and chuckling.

"Well that doesn't look well now does it?" I heard Natalya said as I looked over at her as I crossed my hands over my chest.

"It doesn't, but she needs all the work she needs…"

"Even from him when she asked you?" Beth said as I let out a sigh.

"I know how it looks, but I trust him…if she is going to be my tag partner, I need her to learn as much as she can." I said as I looked between them.

"But how do you know that this was his important thing he had to do this morning?" Beth said as I looked to her then back to the two in the ring.

"I don't…I trust Drew, I trained with him…he is talented and always willing to help."

"But she asked you, not him…" Natalya said as I was getting frustrated, my head getting clouded but yet I couldn't stop some doubts.

"Julie, we wanted to speak to you…about your Mania match." The creative head said as I turned around smiling and nodding when I realized that Mania was literally in less than a month.

"Watch them." I said as I looked at the two girls as I walked with him to the office where they discussed how Tiffany and I will have a bout at Mania for the Diva's championship that will be up for grabs due to it being vacant, which he didn't state why it would be or what not, didn't care why but it was a Diva's title match and was told I was to win which would be obvious. I collected the papers I was given before I headed out of the office then headed towards where I had left my two best friends when I saw Drew, I was unsure if I should smile or what as I slowly approached him.

"What's with that look?" He asked.

"What look?" I asked curiously.

"That unsure look, everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…yeah everything is fine…so, how did training with the guys and such go this morning?" I asked curiously as he sighed and smirked.

"The usual, took a few bumps and pushed around a few guys…"

"Oh really? I saw you in the ring with Tiffany…" I said.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah…yeah I did." I said.

"It was nothing Julie, she said she was waiting for you and asked me if I could teach her a couple of those submission moves that I had taught you many years ago while she waited and didn't see why there was a problem."

"Were you training her the whole time? I noticed she was in her work-out clothes when I arrived."

"No…no, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know Drew, why would you?" I asked as I turned and stormed away.

"Julie, come back here." He yelled after me but didn't hear him run after me, I was so confused and upset that I didn't know what to believe. I walked into the locker room as I slammed against the wall sliding down it as I rested my head back against the wall as I heard in unison sighs as I looked over seeing my best friends.

"Let me guess, you brought her up to Drew?" Natalya asked as I nodded.

"And he didn't give you what you wanted to hear?" Beth asked as I nodded again.

"You know no one will logically confess to cheating if that was the case, would you allow him to train her if he had told you truthfully?" Natalya asked.

"Not without me there, he would be the same way…" I answered.

"We have no proof that is what he was doing this morning but we can assume things. Do you want to get proof on this? Are you ready to see the truth regardless of the outcome?" Beth asked as she walked over squatting down beside me as I nodded.

"I have to know, if I'm going to marry this man I need to know if he has been seeing people outside my relationship." I said honestly as they nodded, "Will you two promise to do my dirty work and vow to tell me everything you see, hear, or anything?"

"And we will bring proof with us, we are your best friends, we would do anything to help you." Natalya said.

"Thanks girls…" I said with a smile knowing that if anything were to come up that they will tell me, I know I shouldn't think these things because I trusted Drew but I think my trust is still lacking with him after what happened to Wade even though Wade had admitted that it was all a lie but trust kind of was lost during the whole fiasco which was weird. I got up and tried to push aside the thoughts and feelings as I headed to my bag grabbing my ring attire to get ready for the tag team match that Tiffany and I would be having, it's going to be hard to keep the feelings and thoughts a part from work when I am working with her but I had to be professional regardless.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I got up from the floor getting ready for the show, I wanted to stay far away from Drew for the time being because there was somethings you just didn't do at work and that was argue and bring in your personal life, at least that is how the wrestling world work was that you left your personal life at the door and that is what I was trying to do at this moment. I went to the gorilla position with Natalya and Beth, I began pacing back and forth as I stretched my arms then stopped to stretch my legs when Tiffany finally joined us, I had no idea where or how she got changed into her gear since she was nowhere to be found in that locker room but I looked away as she walked up to us.

"Hey...can we talk Julie?" Tiffany asked.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of them...they are my best friends." I said as I glanced to the two blondes who nodded as I looked back to Tiffany as I pulled my left leg up behind my thigh at the knee.

"Drew told me about you seeing us train...it was nothing, I promise...we thought you wouldn't mind, we honestly weren't doing anything...he was just teaching me a few moves and locking up my weak head lock." She explained.

"Tiffany, this isn't the time nor place...I don't care you two were training or whatever you two were doing..."

"Aren't you overreacting? We were just training...I thought that is what our plan was, I need as much improvment as I need regardless."

"You know what Tiffany, you are right...but if you were and are going to have Drew train you, why'd you ask me?" I asked curiously.

"Why can't I have both of you train me? You two trained together right? Or worked enough together where your talents are mirroring each others."

"That doesn't mean anything Tiffany..."

"I want both of you to train me because two is better than one." Tiffany said.

"Whatever..." I said as I looked to the other blondes who were trying to pretend to not listen as their music hit which meant we were on, I walked behind them to take their spot to make our entrance when Natalya and Beth finished theirs and it wasn't much later until that happened and I looked to Tiffany, "You going to join me?" I asked as she shrugged.

"If you want me to." She said as I rolled my eyes as I walked down the one step standing in front of her.

"I am not mad at you," I lied, "Just Drew and I are engaged, I don't know you that well which means I don't know your intentions nor do I trust you and I get very jealous so seeing you training with Drew kind of pushed my buttons." I said as she nodded as she gave me a hug surprisingly.

"I completely understand." She said as she ran up and I looked at the now empty place she was then up the stairs she had ran up to as I shook it off running up them after her and did the whole entrance thing to perform the match with Natalya and Beth again as both sets made their way back after the match and headed to the locker room. I got changed before packing my things up heading out of the locker room seeing Drew sitting across the hall from the door with his things waiting for me. He jumped up to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets as he slowly walked towards me and I could sense the nerves he had radiating off of him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey...sorry about earlier..."

"You shouldn't be apologizing, I'm sorry...I know how it must have looked, I was just trying to help." He said as I nodded.

"I heard...just I got jealous, and feared that you wanted her opposed to me." I said as he chuckled as I looked down between as I felt his arms wrapping around me pulling me close to him, my head pressing against his chest and his lips pressing against the top of my head.

"That is silly, I won't anyone else in my life besides you even though I do like..."

"You better not be sarcastic right now because you will be sleeping in the chair...again." I said as I leant back against his arms that were wrapped around me to look into his eyes. Drew chuckled and smiled as he broke the distance capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I do like my British girls, they are all real opposed to these American girls...and dark haired, don't need a blonde." He said as I smirked and chuckled as he gave me another kiss, "Forgive me babe?"

"Of course."

"Let's go, I'm starving." He said as I smirked as he broke his grip around my waist as he went to retrieve his belongings from the crate as he walked back grasping my hand leading me towards the car.

"Me too, let's get the hell out of here." I said as he smiled again, his fingers interlacing with mine as he swung our hands between our bodies before he rose it up feeling him kiss the back of my hand blushing slightly as he did so. We arrived to the car, climbing in and driving to our hotel, it was a quiet ride as I stared out the window with my hand resting against the window seeing the reflection of the ring in the window smiling but a frown came slightly after it thinking about what if Drew was cheating on me and I was trying so hard to push those thoughts out of my head to make me happy again, something kept telling me there was no way he would cheat on me but I didn't know anything about this Tiffany girl. Drew parked in the hotel before he grabbed my bag along with his to carry up to our room, which was a sweetheart move of him and he even unlocked the door pushing it open as he led me into the room. I sat on the bed laying back and slowly pulling my body up the bed to have my head lay on the pillow staring up at the ceiling letting those thoughts be pushed out of mind, feeling Drew climbing onto the bed and feeling him slide closer to me, his arm resting across my stomach and his lips pressing against my neck after he brushed my hair away to expose my skin.

"Something bugging you?" Drew asked in a whisper, feeling his breath hit my ear before he bit gently at my earlobe.

"It's nothing...just something Natalya said is all." I lied as he moaned into my neck as I glanced over to him.

"You should talk to her about it...speaking of talking baby, I wanted to ask..."

"What?" I asked as I turned to look at him feeling our foreheads pressing against each other due to him already being so close, his beautiful eyes peering back into mine and I could tell he was trying to explore them.

"Tiffany asked if I could train with her tomorrow, she wanted to know if you wanted to come too." Drew said, as much as I wanted to say yes I didn't know if I wanted to. If I said yes, the chances of him having an affair with her would be slimmer at that moment but then if I said no, I would know the perfect time to spy on them.

"Nah, you know best and I'll just get in the way. Plus, you taught me everything I know." I said as he press his lips against mine.

"You sure baby? If you aren't comfortable with it, just let me know."

"I'm not comfortable with it, but it's mainly my jealousy but this ring that we are wearing symbolize something to both of us." I said as he smirked and captured my lips again and he rolled on top of me.

"I can show you what it means to me, by loving you...making love to you...and I will always be by your side..." He merely moaned out after our kiss, his hands locking with mine and he pinned one to the bed as he led the other one down his muscular body feeling the bulge in his pants that was formed from his hardening cock. "Only you can have this baby." He whispered into my ear before he bit at my neck right below my ear.

"D-Drew...I'm sweaty...and stinky...not now." I moaned out between breaths as I felt him smile against my neck.

"I can easily move this to the shower and take care of that." He groaned as he moved my hands around his neck and he moved my legs around his waist as he stood up onto his knees crawling off the bed and carrying me to the shower as he was planting kisses to my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

**A/N: SORRY IF THIS SEX SCENE ISN'T UP TO PAR, I'M OFF MY SEX BANDWAGON LATELY AND SORRY THAT IT HAPPENED DURING THIS STORY BUT THINK IT KIND OF FITS THE STORY WHAT I HAVE FOR IT COMING UP. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW SUCKY IT IS.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

Drew carried me to the bathroom where I felt him rest me on the sink as he pulled his shirt over his head tossing his shirt onto the floor.

"I'll get the water started, you...you start getting undressed." Drew said as he gave me a deep passionate kiss that caused me to moan into the kiss as he broke it heading to the shower hearing him unzip his pants. I chuckled softly as I pulled my shirt over my head tossing it aside towards where Drew tossed his, I wrapped my hands around my back unhooking my bra and pulling it from my body tossing it aside as well when Drew turned around pushing his boxers and jeans down over his hips so it could drop to his ankles. Drew stepped out of the fabric exposing his hard cock pressing against his abs as I let out a low groan as he stepped closer feeling him press his lips against mine, his hands resting on my hips roaming over my body and up to my breasts that were now exposed gently caressing them and paying particular attention to my nipples as he captured my lips in a kiss breaking the moans that were threatening to escape my lips as his hands continued roaming down my body where it reached where my pants began. "These need to go too..." Drew whispered as he stared into my eyes exploring each others eyes as I nodded and bit at my bottom lip as his hands worked at the button and zipper getting them down in a matter of seconds. Drew gripped my hips picking me up and setting me down on my feet as his fingers tugged my pants and panties over my hips so they could drop easily rest of the way down my legs, he helped me step out of my pants as he led me to the shower by holding my hand and continued to hold it as I stepped into the shower and stared at Drew with a sly smirk as he stepped into the shower under the running warm water before he pulled the curtain shut again. Drew gripped my hips picking me up one more time as my legs wrapped around his and his hands slid to rest on my lower thighs. Drew pressed his lips against mine in a deep kiss, our kiss kept going feeling his one hand sliding between our bodies feeling him position his cock at my entrance and slowly but roughly slid his cock into me with one motion. I broke the kiss to let out a gasp and my nails dug into his shoulders from the pain but pleasure of Drew sliding his cock into me without prep. Drew stayed still so I could adjust to his size, he peppered kisses over my neck as he pressed me agaisnt the shower wall for balance as his one hand planted against the wall.

"M-Move...please..." I begged as I stared into his hazel eyes as he smirked as he gave my lips a quick peck before I felt him pull out of me and slide back in letting out a moan. His hips slowly working up a faster pace causing me to let out gasps and moan his name.

"That's it baby...you feel so fucking good...tight and hot around me cock..." Drew groaned out in a whisper outside my ear causing me to let out a moan.

"Uh...fuck Drew...so...good.." I moaned as I bit at my bottom lip digging my nails into his skin with every thrust. His thrusts becoming faster, my orgasm becoming closer with each thrust and I heard him moan.

"Fuck Julie...cum for me...I know you are so close..." Drew moaned as he kissed at my neck before he bit at my neck rougly as I let out a whimper.

"Uh...oh god...D-DDREW!" I cried out when he had thrusted rough into me causing me to orgasm, my cum flowing over his cock, my toes curling, my head falling back as my nails dug further into his skin.

"That's it baby girl...I'm so close...fuck...J-Julia!" He cried out in his Scottish accent which was always sexy to hear as he had cum in me as I let out a moan as Drew seemed restless as he helped me to my feet and he kept his arms around me so I wouldn't stumble due to my knees being weak.

"N-Now can we shower?" I asked with a smirk and chuckle as he smiled.

"Absolutely, now that I have dirtied you up." Drew said as he brushed strands of wet hair off of my face.

"That you did." I said with another soft chuckle as I turned around to face the shower head feeling Drew wrap his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer, it felt so securing to rest against him after any sexual activity we have. He had helped wash my hair and body, vice versa before he reached around me shutting the water off and it got suddenly colder as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm up as Drew pulled me closer to him.

"That is why you shower in pairs, body heat." Drew said as I snuggled closer to him to feel his body heat warming me up slightly but not entirely as he slid out climbing out of the shower letting out a whimper. "Don't whimper, I hate wen you do that...besides if it is during sex then it is hot as fuck." Drew said as he grabbed a towel stepping back in front of the shower area to stand in front of me, he helped me step out of the bathtub as he wrapped the white fabric of the towel around me and felt him knot it so it won't fall.

"Thank you." I said with a smirk as he smiled back before he leant in giving me another passionate kiss. I walked over starting to collect my clothes as he grabbed another towel wrapping it around his waist as he followed suit. I led him out to the main room where I went to my suitcase putting my dirty clothes in and pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas that I slowly began to put on after putting on fresh undergarments first.

"Why do you got to put those on? They always end up being in the way." Drew said.

"I'm sure they do...just like how yours get in the way as well." I said as he gave me a stern look and I chuckled knowing that I got him.

"But..."

"But nothing." I said as he chuckled.

"You got me..." He said as he dropped his towel as he reached for his boxers sliding them before he climbed onto the bed watching as I pulled on a shirt. "You don't have to wear that shirt, I'm okay with you just wearing your panties to bed." Drew said with a smile as I chuckled as I moved my bag slowly climbing onto the bed beside him snuggling close to him.

"I'm sure you would be..." I said as I smiled up at him as he broke the distance giving me a kiss.

"I'm okay with this too...it's still easy access..." He said as I lifted my head feeling his arm slither under my neck and around my body holding me close as I rested my head on his shoulder and the curve of his neck. "Good night baby, I love you." Drew said as I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled as I scooted closer if that was possible as I let out a sigh.

"I love you too." I said as I closed my eyes, I felt him softly run his fingers through the tips of my wet hair as he tried to soothe me sleep.


End file.
